Date Night
by Vivian Troche
Summary: One-shot: Liam and Annie go out for their two year anniversary while home from college, but will their plans be shattered by a bad attitude and a broken elevator or will they find a way to make it work? Strong T for language and themes. Please R


Debbie knocked on the bathroom door as Annie was finishing her make up.

"Come on in, Mom."

Debbie entered the little bathroom and put her hand on Annie's shoulder, looking at her in the mirror.

"Big night, tonight, honey. Are you nervous?"

Annie fidgeted a bit and a faint blush crept into her cheeks. "No, of course not."

"Annie."

"Ok, I'm a little nervous…a _lot_ nervous. It took forever to book this place and I'm sure he's not gonna like it. Actually, he texted me to say he already hated it."

"Oh honey, men never like wearing suits or going anywhere fancy that requires them wearing suits. He'll come around once he sees you."

Annie laughed and turned toward Debbie. "So, how do I look, Mom?"

Debbie looked at her daughter, trying to forget that she was only home for the summer and would be back at college in a few weeks. The house was so empty without Dixon and Annie to fill it with their bickering and laughing. She was grateful for her photography. It gave her a peace nothing else did since Harry had left.

"You look beautiful." Debbie smiled, remembering vividly the feeling her daughter was feeling in this moment.

"Thanks, Mom." Annie hugged her and grabbed her wrap and purse off the counter.

As they were walking downstairs the doorbell rang and a momentary flush of nervous energy burst within Annie. Taking a deep breath she followed her mother down the remaining stairs to the front door.

Debbie opened the door beaming.

"Hi, Liam!" She said hugging him as he stepped inside.

"Hey, Mrs. Wilson." He said politely as he hugged her back. "How are you?"

"Can't complain, I love having the kids home for the summer. How's your mother?"

"She's good, thanks. She's getting used to the new house and the new job, but…I think she's happier now, happier on her own. I know I'm happier." He finished laughingly.

"Good! Tell her to call me when she gets a moment, I know she's been busy but we definitely need a girl's night out!"

"I'll tell her. She'd be happy to get out of the house. She hates unpacking and having to re-do everything."

Annie had to hold back the electric smile she wanted to plaster all over her face watching Liam and her mother interact. She remembered the first time he'd come over and she had been scared to death she wouldn't like them together. Debbie had of course met him before, since he and Dixon were practically siblings at this point, but he hadn't been around her in that way, that hi-I'm-dating-your-daughter-don't-point-a-shotgun-at-me way.

Liam had been incredibly nervous too, but he hadn't told her until about two weeks later. He played it very cool, and was a giant hit with Mom. Annie even remembered Dixon's text the next day: "So, Liam did good, huh?"

"Are you ready, Annie?" Liam's quiet voice pulled her back to the present.

She shook her head almost imperceptibly and looked up brightly. "Yeah, ready."

Annie hugged Debbie once more. "I love you, Mom."

Debbie looked down at her and squeezed her shoulder. "I love you, too, sweetie. It was lovely to see you, Liam."

"You too, Mrs. Wilson." Liam said taking Annie's hand. "Thanks for those sunset photos you sent the other day. I use them as a screensaver and they remind me of home when I'm at school."

"I'm glad, Liam. You two have fun."

"We will." They both said in unison, a quick humorous glance passing between them.

"Not sure when we'll get back, Mom."

Debbie smiled knowingly. "I trust you guys." She returned, leaning on the door. "Good night."

"Night." They said again.

The walked down the path arm in arm toward Liam's car. Annie tried to look at him without him noticing. The last time she'd seen him in a suit he was wearing a tux at the sophomore prom. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit with hints of light blue stitching, a white button up dress shirt with an open collar and black shoes. His hair was messed up, as usual, and the suit made his eyes look…penetrating to say the least.

Liam stopped when they reached the car and slipped his arm around her, quickly pinning her against the door. "I can feel you looking at me, you know."

She flushed and giggled uncontrollably. "I'm impressed, that's all."

"I didn't wear a tie."

"I see that." Annie looked up at him, a devious glint in her eye. "I like your way better."

He looked at her and took a step back, taking in her form. She had on an insanely hot strapless dress that had buttons up the middle of it and strings that tied at her chest and some kind of string contraption thing on the back that literally made him bite his lip until he tasted blood when he had first laid eyes on it. The grayish blue dress flared out at her waist and fell just below her knees and she was wearing killer black heels that were made out of something soft and shiny. She had this thin little black wrap around her shoulders and her hair was parted to one side and sort of up in some pinned way that allowed dark brown and copper strands of wavy hair to fall lightly around her face.

"You look so amazing. I missed you so much." He said wrapping her in his arms again and looking down at her smiling face. After a beat he said "Can't we just go to the beach?"

Her face dropped slightly and she rolled her head back on her shoulders. "Liam, it's one night. It will be fun! I promise I'll never ask you to do this again."

"Liar."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile emerging on her face. "Shut up and kiss me." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

Liam gladly obliged, kissing her softly at first, then harder and deeper. What little space there was between them disappeared in a heartbeat as they melted into the kiss. As he drew away from her she staggered against the car slightly.

Every time they were apart for any length of time that happened to her. Her body forgot what he did to her and she always got a punch-drunk love giddy feeling when he kissed her. Two years and that feeling had never gone away. Two years and he could still leave her breathless. She smiled inwardly at how happy that fact alone made her.

He ran his fingers lightly over the tie at her chest, taking it in her hand as if to pull it undone.

"Still want to go?" He asked huskily.

She patted his check lovingly. "You're not getting out of this."

"Dammit." He said sadly as he opened the door for her and she slipped daintily inside, being sure to flash a bit of leg at Liam.

He cocked his jaw and shook his head, noticing the sexy little move with no comment, closed the door and slid into the driver's seat.

By the time they reached the turn into the hotel, Annie was sitting right beside Liam, his hand on her thigh unless he had to shift. As he pulled into the valet area Annie slid back over to her side of the car and straightened her dress. Liam leaned forward looking up into the sky curiously.

"You said this place was on the roof?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just curious. It smells like rain and I can't see the stars."

"Oh, come on, Liam. Not even our luck is that bad." She returned cheekily as the valet came around to the driver's side and Liam handed over his keys grudgingly.

He hated places like this. They were all modern and hip. And the valet never knew how to drive his car. _Shut up, Liam! _He mentally chastised himself. It was true; Annie didn't ask him for much. The least he could do was act agreeable for a night. Though, in a place like this it would be tough. However, for the time being, seeing the stunning woman on his arm happy was enough for him and they walked inside toward the elevators.

In the elevator Annie pressed the button for "R" excitedly. But, once the doors opened Liam could tell not even Annie's enthusiasm would make this fun for him. The hostess who sat them was a bottle blonde and looked like a swizzle stick. She was probably an aspiring actress or some other cliché. She sat them on the outer edge of the bar where it was quieter at least, but the stupid mod colors and one piece chairs and over priced theme of the place was already ticking him off. Plus, the idiots who were currently frequenting the establishment made him want to punch something.

Annie could see Liam's discomfort, and was tempted to say they could leave but their waitress, who looked shockingly similar to the hostess, came up to them before she had a chance.

After she brought their drinks and took their order Liam sighed heavily and looked out over the LA skyline. He had to admit, the view was amazing.

"We can go if you want, babe." Annie said somewhat dejectedly. "Maybe it was a bad idea."

He turned back toward her and was struck by how enticing she looked. She had a sad, almost ethereal look on her face and the soft light bounced sensually off her neck and shoulders. Annie noticed how he was looking at her and immediately blushed and looked away, playing with a bit of hair that had fallen across her face.

In an ideal world Liam would have thrown her down on the table and taken her then, regardless of the consequences. The fact that she still blushed when he looked at her or stole glances at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention made him weirdly happy. He'd never been in love with a girl this long. And he was _in love _with her. That quick heartbeat and stolen breath feeling had never gone away with her.

"No, no." He said finally. "We're here. I know you wanted to come. I just wish I didn't have to pay $36 for a piece of chicken I'm going to need a magnifying glass to find."

Despite his attempt at humor Annie looked at him rather harshly. "Then why did you agree to come?"

"I thought it's what you wanted me to do."

"Liam!" She exclaimed, frustrated. "You could have suggested something else, you know? It's only our two year anniversary! And I've only not seen you for three and a half weeks while you finished your internship in New York. At the time when you agreed I thought you meant it."

"I did, mean it!" Liam said suddenly feeling painted into a corner. "You know me, Annie. I'm not one for celebration. I just thought I would go along with it since you seemed so excited about it."

She shook her head angrily. "And what you were just going to mope the whole night? _You_ made it seem like you were just as excited about this."

"Annie I—" Just that moment a gigantic shaft of lightning sliced through the night sky illuminating the bar in a strobe-like white light. The lightning was followed by an enormous rumble that seemed to shake their table and a heavy scent of rain descended onto them from the threatening clouds above.

"Never mind it all." Annie said sadly, standing quickly and throwing a hundred dollar bill down on the table. "This night is apparently doomed. Let's just go." And she walked away toward the door, apologizing briefly to their waitress.

"_Shit._" Liam said aloud as he followed after her.

Strangely, no one else in the bar seemed the least bit concerned about the weather. Shortly after Liam walked back inside an electronic roof began sliding over the patrons from above.

When Liam caught up with her Annie was pacing angrily in front of the elevator, her dress twirling around her legs with every turn. The elevator dinged just as he tried to stop her from making a rut in the floor, but she pushed him away from her and stepped inside alone. She turned on her heel and faced him, none of her actions doing anything to lessen how much he wanted her in that moment; he'd always had such a thing for seeing her get worked-up. Hesitantly he tried to step in after her, but she pushed him back again.

"Take the next one, better yet take the stairs. Clearly there isn't enough room in here for me, you, _and _your pissy ego."

Liam's jaw dropped at the scathing comment, but it only served to excite him more. For this to work he'd really have to get the timing right, so he backed away as though he was going to take the stairs.

The minute the elevator chimed again to signal the doors closing he hurled himself into it before she had a chance to stop him. The doors came together behind him and they were off, the elevator had already been summoned by another floor.

"Oh my _God!_" She nearly screamed at him throwing her wrap down on the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're a real ass sometimes, you know?"

Suddenly there was screeching sound, the elevator lurched awkwardly and stopped. Then the lights went out followed by a soft red emergency light that popped on.

Annie backed away to the side of the elevator, gripping the chrome handle tightly.

"What the hell was that?" She asked timidly.

Liam listened intently for a few moments, having been through this once or twice before in New York. "I think the hotel just lost power because of the rain."

"You know, I take it back. This night isn't doomed. It's _fucked_."

"You know, Annie, that's a very interesting choice of words."

"What do you mean?" She huffed, looking away from him and turning toward the wall. "You didn't want to come, the night was going to be ruined by rain, I wasted a hundred dollars on stupid food we didn't even eat and now we're stuck in a God damned _elevator_!"

While she hand been ranting Liam had quietly snuck up behind her and slipped his arms lightly around her waist.

"You know," he whispered in her ear, "the night is still young. I'm sure we could think of something to pass the time."

Annie snorted and tried her hardest to stay angry. "I know you already had that stupid suit, Liam! I wasted a hundred bucks on not dinner and a bunch more on this dumb dress and these damn shoes!"

She felt his lips on her shoulder and his hands came up to her chest pulling the string of the tie undone. He stepped closer to her, putting his feet just behind hers.

"I like your dress." His breath hot on her skin as he worked his way toward her neck. "You bought it just for _me_ didn't you? Not just for this night, so nothing's wasted."

"And the shoes?" She asked, working _hard_ not to sound like she was enjoying this.

"I love the shoes. You can always wear them again."

He undid her hair and pushed it over her shoulder kissing the back of her neck.

Annie knew the battle was long lost but she persisted nonetheless. "And the hundred bucks for dinner?"

"Oh, Annie, I think I can make that up to you." He leaned toward her, kissing the pulse point beneath her ear.

"Really…I don't know…You've done a lot of bad things today."

Annie felt the dress loosen on her torso as he undid the strings of the bodice in the back and suddenly he swung her around and pinned her against the wall, looking at her hungrily. He leaned down and kissed her collar bone, her neck and her jaw line.

"Annie, I haven't even _started_ being bad yet."

Slowly, almost under a will of their own, she felt her arms reaching under his suit jacket and shrugging it off his shoulders. She lifted her chin and searched for a kiss, deciding giving herself over was really the only decision to make. Liam obliged her willingly, gently tugging down on the dress. She wriggled out of it, giggling against his lips and unbuttoning his shirt, her hands exploring his torso.

As her dress slipped innocently to the floor Liam stopped cold and a strange half moan escaped him. Concerned, Annie looked up at him quizzically.

"What is it, Liam?"

"Annabelle Wilson, are you wearing lingerie?"

Annie's eyes went wide with a fleeting sheepishness that disappeared as soon as it had come. In all the tussling she had _completely _forgotten that she had bought Liam something special. She was wearing it, but she'd bought it for him. It was basically blue lacy strips that barely covered anything and were a bit annoying to wear, but she knew it was worth it judging by his reaction. He actually kind of looked like he'd been slapped in the face; his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly slack.

Taking the initiative, Annie stepped around him and practically _ripped_ the shirt off him and tossed it aside. Resting a hand on his shoulder she sauntered around him, enjoying his paralysis and anticipating when it would wear off. She stood in front of him in nothing but the lingerie and her heels one hand on her hip, the other still resting on his shoulder.

"I may have forgotten to mention this other thing I bought you. It's a good thing this elevator stopped otherwise you might never have gotten to see it."

Liking the sexy badass side of his girlfriend and _really _liking what he was seeing, Liam moved toward her again, this time backing her into a corner of the elevator. Her hands fell lightly to his waist ban, teasing lightly.

"So…is there anything else you have that's just for me?" His slacks fell to the floor with a light shuffling sound.

Effortlessly she he picked her up and leaned her into the corner of the elevator.

"Hmmm…I think there might be _one_ more thing that's only yours…you just can't really _see _it."

"Well, just so you know, all this other stuff is great, but that _one_ thing you're talking about, kinda beats everything else."

Annie smiled a slow, seductive smile, wrapped her legs around him and pulled him violently toward her. "Less talking, more _doing_."

Liam stroked Annie's hair absently, he looked quietly at her sleeping form in his arms, her skin moist and warm against his. She was so small and peaceful in his arms when only a couple of hours ago she had been violent and aggressive and passionate. Sometimes the fervor of when they were together scared him, but it was always balanced by the quiet softness they had afterward. No girl had _ever _made his head spin like Annie had.

Suddenly the red light blinked off and a faint humming sound began. Annie shuddered awake and looked up at him sleepily.

"What's happening?"

"Power's coming back up. Let's get decent right quick."

Annie sat bolt upright and quickly stood, pulling her dress on and tying it behind her lightning fast. She picked up her panties which had been thrown into a corner and looked around for her bra which was hanging off one of the rails on the opposite wall.

Liam got dressed, grabbed his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders as she was putting her underwear in her purse. She turned her head up toward him and he bent down and kissed her softly.

"You know, knowing that you aren't wearing anything under that dress isn't going to help me out much on the drive home. I'm going to have all sorts of things floating around in my head."

Annie picked up her shoes and wrapped her arm around his waist as the elevator began to descend. It stopped on the ground floor and in the moment before the doors opened, Annie shot him a flirty look and said, "Well, it is our _two_ year anniversary, Liam. And as far as I'm concerned the night is _still_ young. Besides, I'm not sure I've been entirely paid back for my evening."

As the doors opened Liam pulled her into his arms and kissed her, hard.

"Have I told you how much I love you yet today?" He asked after he broke the kiss.

"Now you have." She replied smiling brightly. "But come on, I still want payback. I want _lots_ of payback."

She took his hand and led him outside into the damp, hot air.


End file.
